


Love can work in mysterious ways

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Hank and Jesse [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Instead of being killed Jesse saves Hank and his partners life, leaving him to be taken.These turn of events changes Hanks whole perspective of Jesse, leaving him to risk his life to save Pinkman.When marie and Hank divorce due to issues, its Jesse who picks up the pieces. Leaving the two to find an relationship they never knew they needed.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Hank Schrader, Jesse Pinkman/Hank Schrader, Kurt Hummel & Jesse Pinkman
Series: Hank and Jesse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Love can work in mysterious ways

Jesse had 

"Son of an bitch". Growling Jesse got out of the car, he put his hands up slowly moving to the front. "Jack you and I both know I am much more valuable then these two. There just pigs what can they do?".

"What are you doing pinkman!". Hank hissed.

"Take me in their place, you know how much I can cook. What are two police good for? They don't have any proof. Not in writing anyway. You and I both know you could use me alot more".

"And since when do you care about these two".

"Maybe I just am trying to do the right thing for an chance". Jesse's tone quiet. "I've done alot of bad in my life, my own girlfriend dying. My parents hate me. It's not like I have anything to live for anyway". Jesse walked further into the middle. Body shielding Hank.  
"So what do you say Jack? These two go free and you get me?".

"Deal get him boys". 

"Get your partner out of here Hank". Jesse stated over his shoulder. 

"Pinkman I dont…".

"Dont worry". Jesse smirked though it was sad. "I'll be fine nowhere near the worst thing that's ever happened to me".

"Get going!". One men snapped shoving Jesse ahead of them who stumbled on his feet, his body being pushed against an car roughly checking for weapons. "Hes clean boss".

"Get him in the car". Jaxk snapped. "Your lucky Hank I dunno what you did to have Pinkmans loyalty but I best not see you around anymore. Or next time it will be your head".

Everyone packed into the trucks before speeding off leaving Hank, his partner and Walter in their wake. Pocketing his gun Hank struggled to wrap his head around what had just happened, Pinkman junkie Pinkman had just literally saved their lives. Both his and his partner. 

"Hank? You doing ok partner?". Kurbys tone quiet. "We should probably get out of here".

"Yeah yeah your right". Hank let out an breath gaze never leaving the direction that the Trucks went, shaking his head he headed towards the car that Walt was still in. "I'll get Walter to prison follow behind me?".

"Sure Hank". 

Getting into his car Hank started the engine taking off in the opposite direction his partner right behind.

An uneasy almost dare he say it guilt feeling in his stomach.

"Jesse wasenr an bad person". Walter's tone quiet in the back seat. "If you want to blame anyone for how he turned out blame me. I got him into this when he was in high school, dealing with family issues and loneliness".

"Why are you telling me this!". Hank barked in irritation hands gripping the steering wheel,

"I am not an good person Hank I have done alot of bad things in my life, but Jessie Jessie didnt deserve this life. And the idea what those people could do to him scares me. I already know I am going to jail. That's an given but please Hank". There was an pleading tone in Walter's voice. "Save Jesse".

Hank gritted his teeth hands gripping the steering wheel he took out his cell phone, dialing his partners number.

"Kurt meet me at the police station. I need your help with somthing".

"Were going to save the Pinkman kid?".

"Were going to save the Pinkman kid".

"Damn right".


End file.
